History with Grandpa Rome
by Luna's Insanity
Summary: Title explains all! Very funny! Rated T for what they say. Anyway R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Promise is a promise. I would like to thank my friend Denmark, the coolest Denmark cosplayer ever, for letting me create her little comic into a fanfiction. And as she put it in her words "Denmark approves!" Please tell me how you think. I am still working on Splitting Image.**

* * *

><p>History with Grandpa Rome<p>

Another day at Heta Academy. Rome had finally arrived at his classroom when the bell rang. The students came in and sat down at their designated seats. Rome walked up to the chalk board and began to write in letters until the word "Renaissance" was on the board.

"Alright class, today we're learning about the Renaissance!" Rome looked around only to find some of his students groaning, looking away in boredom, and of course, Heracles sleeping. His two grandsons were also in his history class. Feliciano who probably had no idea what was going on and Lovino, who looked like he rather be somewhere else than being there.

"Now, if you had to describe the period in one word-" Rome was interrupted by one of his students. Namely his grandson, Lovino.

"VIRGINS!" Lovino exclaimed stunning Rome and making others snicker.

Rome regained his composure and went on with his lesson. "Ok, something other than virgins?" He looked around only to find Lovino's hand up. "Yes, Lovino."

"Virginity?" A couple more snickers from the students followed.

"That's the same." Rome stared at him for a minute.

"PASTAAA~!" Feliciano exclaimed while raising his hand. He put his hand back down and began to draw little pictures.

"Ehehehe… Anything else?" Oh, how Rome wished he never said that. He found Heracles raising his hand. "Alright, go Heracles."

"Surprise butt sex?" The whole room was now laughing. Heracles let out a small smile and went back to sleep.

"God damn it, Greece…" Rome muttered while smacking his face. He only used the student's country name when something happened. He was thankful that the bell rang after what seemed like forever. He didn't want to know what Francis, Gilbert, or Antonio was going to say.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>This was sooo fun to make! It was easy to write it when you have the plot right in front of you as well. Well hope you guys enjoyed!<strong>

**Reviews=love**


	2. Annoncement

**Announcement**

**Alright readers! So I'm going to continue this story but here's the catch. You, yes you, the reader can help continue this story. All you have to do is tell me what subject Rome will be teaching and choose around three to four other characters and tell me what their lines will be. And please keep it within the rating of T. You can leave your idea in the review box or you can send me a PM. (And don't worry I will keep writing my other story). So let's see the ideas you guys can come up with!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's Hercie's idea. In this one Rome teaches about Ancient Greece's downfall. So without further adieu here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Rome was reviewing his lesson for the day when the bell rang. As the students came in one by one he failed to notice Greece. He then started his lesson.

"Alright class today we are learning about Ancient Greece's downfall, or death," he said to the class. He was about to go on when he heard someone cry. He turned around and found it was Greece who was crying.

"I think Turkey killed her!" He exclaimed while still crying. Rome was about to say something when Prussia spoke up.

"Shut up, Greece! This topic is interesting. And since the awesome me believes so, then it must be!" He yelled back at the sobbing nation. Rome was about to comfort Greece when another nation spoke up.

"I thought Rome killed her…" France said and Rome looked at him in disbelief. "Hey!" Rome shouted at him. He was going to scold France when Greece suddenly yelled.

"MY MOTHER DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Greece yelled then led his head down on the desk crying still.

"No comment," Spain said as he watched Greece cry.

Suddenly like a bat from hell that came out of nowhere, Italy Veneziano ran into the room yelling, "PASTAAAAA~!" Everyone then yelled at him to shut up, except Rome and Greece.

Now Rome had to make both Greece and Italy Veneziano feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it. And remember it can be any topicsubject. But again, make sure it's kept in the rating.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is Lucy Evonels's little skit. I will admit it was a bit tricky so I hope you like it. Oh, and the subject is The Winter War.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Rome looked at his students contemplating whether he should teach today's lesson or not. He finally decided to at least start part of the lesson. He knew this was going to end badly, yet he still did it. He gave a nervous breath and began the lesson.

"Alright class, today we will be discussing about the Winter War," he said to his students. He noticed some of them perk their head up.

"Low blows and cowards," Russia mumbled lowly. He didn't realize Finland had heard him. Though technically he was sitting right next to him.

"BITCH, YOU KNOW WE WON FAIR!" Finland yelled at Russia. Everyone else on the other hand was shocked.

"M' w'f'?" Sweden asked as he was about to embrace Finland. "I'm a boy!" Finland exclaimed back while swatting the Swede's hand away.

"Like snow and commies?" Poland said out of nowhere.

"SNEAKY BASTARD!" Russia yelled but no one knew if it was at Finland or Poland. But most speculated it was Poland.

"Bitch please, you know you suck dick," Finland said with a slight attitude like Poland's.

"…Rape?..." Asked a now confused Poland.

Sweden then looked at the cross-dressing nation. "…Wh't?" Which caused Poland to step away.

"Class dismissed," Rome said while leaving the other four nations to continue their argument.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I will admit I was laughing when I was writing this. Next is Dancing Shadows Alchemist. I'll probably post it later tonight. The last two I was writing late at night. Anyway, keep sending your ideas. I love to see what you come up with for Rome to teach.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, I actually finished typing this Right now. I wrote it during school. Anyway, this is Dancing Shadows Alchemist idea. The topic for this is World War II. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Rome turned on the projector and set it on the screen. "Alright class, today's subject is World War II." He began showing the PowerPoint and talking about the subject.

"America wasn't even in the war till one of his harbors was hit," Germany said with a smug look on his face. "He probably didn't even realize it was coming." America was about to punch Germany when Rome intervened.

"Enough you two. Behave or you will get detention," Rome said while glaring at them. He wasn't in the mood to see the nations fight.

"I don't like Mussolini. He was very mean," Italy said out loud.

"Alright, if there are no other interruptions we will continue. Now after Japan struck Pearl Harbor, America was pulled into the war and bombed Nagasaki and Hiroshima," Rome lectured. He turned around and found Japan in the corner. He could hear him mumbling, but it was faint.

"No, I will not listen to this. I refuse to listen," he said. Suddenly out of nowhere America jumped out of his seat shouting, "I'm the hero!" After he said that he began doing the _Sid Shuffle_.

Not taking any more of the nonsense, Rome literally bitched slapped them all. After that Rome was able to finish his lesson in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>It looks shorter of fanfiction than on word. Well, DSA's idea said that Germany trash talked America with a smug look. I hope I did it right. It was sooo hard trying to figure out what he would say. And I admit when I read the review I laughed sooo hard.<strong>

**Keep sending in your ideas so Rome has to have a hard time.**

**Rome: Hey, be nice.**

**Me: Do something really funny and difficult. It will be hilarious.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright here's CaptainCherryBlossom's idea with the Hundred Years' War. And don't you just hate homework? I know I do, that's why this couldn't be posted up yesterday. But here it is right in front of you! So here it is Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Rome put down some papers and turned around to face the class. "Who can tell us about the Hundred Years' War?" He asked his students.

France suddenly slammed his head on the desk. "He killed my girlfriend!" He exclaimed while pointing at England. England then looked at him.

"And look at that, you have a new girlfriend at a different school. Does that consider it as cheating?" England said while folding his hands and resting his head on them.

"No! I simply moved on! It wasn't before YOU actually met a girl," France shot back. "Excuse me?! My girlfriend approves of me!" England yelled back. "At least she doesn't look past the eyebrows…" France mumbled.

"Are we really talking about our girlfriends now?" America questions while watching the other to bicker. "YOU WENT AGAINST YOURS DURING THE CIVIL WAR!" France and England yelled at the same time, which caused them to fight even more.

"She wasn't my girlfriend back then! She was Union. I was Confederate!" America yelled at them.

"Now there's a reason why you don't date cities…" Rome whispered to America while the other two kept fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>Mein Gott! Why do these always look so short on fanfiction. I think I said that last chapter, too. Meh, well if you were wondering about the girlfriends and dating cities, if I'm not mistaken, they are CaptainCherryBlossom's OC's (which belong to her).<strong>

**Hope you liked it! And keep sending in ideas too keep me entertained during school (and when I get my slight writer's block).**

**P.S. I am still working on chapter 13 in Splitting Image. Please be patient.**

**Auf Wiedesehen!**


End file.
